Geofencing is a technique for monitoring and providing an alert in response to the movement of a mobile device outside of a prescribed area around which a geofence is defined. A geofence is thus determined with reference to a geographical area. Location data from the mobile device are compared with the coordinate ranges of the geofence to determine whether the device is inside or outside the geofence. As the popularity of geofencing increases, so does the burden on the mobile device's resources, particularly its processing and memory capacity and also to a lesser extent its wireless bandwidth. A technique is therefore needed to more efficiently handle larger numbers of geofences.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.